Khassarag
Background Khassarag is a Kargathi from the Vashkiir clan, he was the runt of the litter. Due to this he was seen as a fraud and cast out, he couldn't hunt or defend himself at all really. However, during his travel around the jungle-y area he lived in, he saw a man, Egar the Hunter he called himself, Khassarag ate what he left after his hunting and followed him around. Egar caught on to this however, and due to the childs' size he decided that it was not a prey worthy of his blade, after a few months. The man grew tired of Khassarag following him, watching him and studying his every move. So he put a knife to the young Kargathi's throat and informed him that the only way to be a hunter was to hunt. He tossed Khassarag the blade and kicked him down a ravine, where he was forced to make his first kill to survive. Ever since then, he has been pushing himself to the limit, making himself stronger. He knew he wouldn't be the size of the other Kargathi, so he decided that he was going to be twice as ferocious to make up for it. Eventually he started collecting trophies from what he hunted in the jungle. A skull there, the tooth of a monster as a necklace, etc. Eventually he went back to his clan, showing off his trophies. The clan leader, Renju, wasn't impressed still, so he gave Khassarag the mission to hunt down a nearby beast that was causing trouble, and so he did. He went to the giant boar like monster with skin as tough as a trolls and teeth like razors. It was a tough fight, but the now grown Kargathi went off and fled. He went back to the clan and told Renju of his failure, as the clan leader was scolding him for his failure, he looked around the room, seeing dusty trophies and old trophies, he clearly hadn't hunted in a while. So he didn't hear the voice of a proud leader, he only heard the voice a pathetic, cowardly chicken, who was too scared to fight it on his own, and sent Khassarag to do his dirty business. When Renju stopped talking, Khassarag approached him and put a sword through his stomach, Renju bled to death, the others didn't frown upon him, no quite the opposite. They covered him in a bone crown and saw him as the new leader. Khassarag wanted nothing of the sort and left, taking the spot of the yearly warrior being sent to the Inoctium Empire. Appearance and Personality Khassarag looks like a normal white Kargathi with scars and trophies from slain beasts adorning his body. He seems to have shortswords put together almost forming a large claw like weapon and a cleaver like sword in his other hand. He has other tools around, like nets and bola's. He doesn't seem to wear much armor, having the rib cage of a monster to cover his chest and a tattoo there to go with it. The tattoo is a large tooth, symbolizing the Vashkiir clan. His personality is what many would expect, a ferocious looking fellow with a thirst for beast blood. He'd rather live in a battle of the fittest type of life where he doesn't have to worry about all the rules and people getting in the way. Category:Characters